


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°29 : « Héritage »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Legends Never Die, You worth 100x times better than you think you do Qui-Gon ♥, “What would he leave behind”
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Que laisserait-il derrière lui ? Qui-Gon Jinn ne le savait guère, et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'il n'acceptait de le reconnaître.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°29 : « Héritage »

**Author's Note:**

> Plongée jusqu'au cou dans la série de romans jeunesse “Jedi Apprentice” de Jude Watson, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rebondir sur une phrase lâchée à un moment.

_Que laisserait-il derrière lui ?_

C'était une question qui taraudait Qui-Gon depuis des années, des décennies même. L'âge adulte avait amené avec lui cette question existentielle, que certains Jedi se posaient malgré tout.

Son ancien Maître, Dooku, et lui, n'avaient pas formé un duo de Jedi particulièrement amené vers les prouesses. Leurs années ensemble n'avaient vu que des histoires ordinaires – ordinaires au sens qui se faisait au Temple.

Xanatos, son premier Padawan, était Tombé au bout de quelques temps seulement, et ne put s'empêcher de semer la zizanie. Obi-Wan, le suivant, avait fini par prouver sa valeur et sa loyauté après moults péripéties, et était devenu rapidement une présence dans sa vie dont il peinait à se passer.

Rien de ce que n'avait vécu Qui-Gon, jusqu'à présent, peu importe l'identité de son compagnon de route, ne semblait être suffisant pour laisser une trace visible dans l'histoire Jedi.

_Que laisserait-il derrière lui ?_

Certainement pas une famille, ni une vie civile rangée. Probablement pas des exploits légendaires. Mais Qui-Gon Jinn se contenterait d'une existence paisible de Jedi, si celle-ci lui permettait de se mettre au service des autres, et de la galaxie.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ça, c'était avant l'Épisode I, et le début d'un drama galactique interminable commencé avec la découverte de l'Élu :p
> 
> (“What would he leave behind?” Anakin's training to Obi-Wan. Which means: a great mess. Sorry Qui-Gon :/ )


End file.
